


The master/servant relationship

by dani_the_girl



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/pseuds/dani_the_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Merlin is disobedient, Arthur can always have him in the stocks.  R rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The master/servant relationship

"I should say no to you sometimes," Merlin tells him, mock severely, when he gives in to temptation and lays a hand on Merlin's sleeve to detain him once he's served the brandy.

It's a joke and Arthur responds in kind, a pretense at seriousness, threaded through underneath with lightness. "I wouldn't if I were you," he tells Merlin. "I'd have to punish you."

"Oh really," Merlin responds, but the lightness is sliding away, only barely there, replaced by a taut thrum that Arthur would never have expected. "What would you do?" He steps in closer and leans on the table, reaching for Arthur's shirt front. The look in his eyes forces Arthur to catch his breath before he can reply.

"A day in the stocks should teach you the error of your ways," he says, reaching out for Merlin's hips to pull them closer together.

"Because that's worked so well in the past," Merlin says, slightly breathlessly. He lets his hands drop from Arthur's clothes and turns himself around, sliding through Arthur's grasp. He bends himself over the table, spreading his hands out slightly theatrically. "So there I'd be," he says.

"There you'd be," Arthur agrees. He slides one hand up Merlin's spine, along the rough material of his shirt until he reaches the top, just below the nape of the neck. "And there you'd stay until it was my pleasure to have you released." He leans down just slightly, pushing a little of his weight down into his arm, holding Merlin down to the table. He hears Merlin exhale, a slight gasp, but not of pain.

"After all," Arthur continues softly, "think of me, upstairs, looking down on you, on this," he caresses Merlin's arse through his trousers, "all day." He reaches up to unwind Merlin's neckerchief from it's customary place. "I'd have to wait until the gates had closed for the day. Just think how hard I'd be by then." He pushes forward with his hips slightly, letting Merlin feel his cock through their clothes, pushing up against his arse. "I'd order the guards out of the square, put them in the corridors instead to stop any inconvenient prying eyes, and then I'd come down to you." The neckerchief comes free and he spreads it out across Merlin's neck and wrists; he wants both hands free for this.

He reaches around and unlaces Merlin's trousers. He can feel Merlin's cock jerk every time he brushes it but he ignores it for the moment, makes sure to keep any contact feather light. He yanks Merlin's trousers and underthings down together to pool around his calves and then steps back, away, to his bedside cabinet to rummage for the oil he keeps tucked away there. Turning back, his breath catches at the picture Merlin presents. He hasn't moved the upper half of his body at all, hasn't tried to turn around to see what Arthur is doing. He's making small involuntary movements with his legs and hips though, as if he's trying to find something to press his cock into, anything. He's as hard as Arthur's ever seen him, cock glistening with pre-come despite being practically untouched.

Arthur walks back and puts the bottle of oil on the table. He unlaces his own trousers and steps out of them. He steps forward and braces his hands on the table, leaning over Merlin, feeling the body heat radiating from him, his cock resting on Merlin's crack. "And of course," he says softly, "I'd ask politely. Would you like to be fucked, Merlin?"

Merlin groans and tries to rock back against Arthur's cock without moving his upper body. "And if I said no," he replies.

"That's your perogative," Arthur tells him, not moving. "Of course I've got my hands free. I could just come around in front of you and do myself while you watch. Would you rather that?"

Merlin groans. "No," he says.

"So, would you like me to fuck you?" Arthur asks again.

"God, Arthur, please," Merlin pants.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it," Arthur tells him. He reaches for the bottle of oil and coats his fingers with it. He grips Merlin's hips and pushes one finger up his arse. "I don't know why you were being so difficult about it." Merlin makes no direct response, but he's making small noises in time with Arthur's finger moving inside him. Arthur adds another finger and pushes further in. He reaches forward again, spreading his hand across Merlin's nape, resting his weight on his shoulders and is rewarded by a pleased moan, and Merlin trying to push up against him, push back onto his fingers as he pushes them as far as they'll go. When he pulls his finger out to slick up his cock, Merlin makes a little complaining noise and tries to push back against Arthur holding him down again. Arthur gives him a little extra weight, just for a moment, before letting go again to line up his cock with Merlin's arse and push inside.

Normally, Merlin keeps up practically a running commentary when Arthur is fucking him, all just there, just like that, do that again but this time he doesn't say anything at all, just moans and whines as Arthur thrusts into him, giving over control completely to Arthur. Arthur grips Merlin's hips and pulls nearly all the way out, just to see if Merlin will say anything, but he doesn't, just pants and tries to fight Arthur's hands, push back, but he's got no leverage in that position and anyway, Arthur's always been the stronger of the two of them. He thrusts back in as hard as he can and starts to set a rhythm, fine tuning it by the sounds Merlin's making and the feel of his hips, trembling slightly, under Arthur's hands.

It's so highly charged and hot even for them that it doesn't take long before Arthur can feel that he's close. He reaches around, finally, and grabs Merlin's cock with his still oily hand, pumping it in the same tempo as the movement of his hips into Merlin's arse. It's like a dam breaking and Merlin's suddenly babbling "Arthur, oh, god, oh," and then coming in long pulsing bursts. Arthur lets go and grabs onto Merlin's hips again to thrust in as hard as he can just a couple more times and then he's coming too, inside, and there's nothing on earth better than the feeling of it.

Once it's over, the physicality of it catches up to him and he wants just to slump down onto Merlin for a moment, but, given the way he can feel Merlin's thighs trembling, that doesn't seem like the best idea. He reaches forward and pulls the neckerchief away, before dragging Merlin backwards to collapse side by side on the bed. They lay there, looking at the canopy, for a good five minutes before Arthur says "God, I need something to drink now."

"Get it yourself," Merlin replies languidly.

"You're my servant," Arthur points out. "That means you have to get it, or I could..." He stops and then after a moment says "Never mind," and pushes himself up to get them both a glass of water.


End file.
